


All through this hour

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как работают часы)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All through this hour

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на праздник "Новогодняя чехарда" на Снарри-форуме; ключевое слово "куранты" от **asmar**.

_All through this hour Lord be my guide,_   
_And by Thy power no foot shall slide._

_("Сквозь этот час Господь хранит меня, и сила Его не даст никому оступиться")_

***

Сам Гарри никогда бы не выбрал ресторан Гордона Рэмзи, чтобы просто пообедать. Даже в праздник, даже перед Новым годом, потому что вся эта haute cuisine, которая так восхищала Северуса, его совсем не радовала.

Ни клочка заснеженной земли перед входом, тошнотворная симметричность во всём, вылизанный фасад снаружи, выспренная обстановка внутри. Кожаные белые стулья, белые стены и – белые, надо же, - скатерти уюта не добавляли. Гарри постоянно путался в ложках-вилках-ножах, французские названия в меню рябили перед глазами, ничего не обещая, кроме изжоги.

\- Мне только вина, - попросил он, отчаявшись.

\- Какого вина, Поттер? Оно, знаешь ли, бывает разное.

\- Красного, - выкрутился Гарри.

Перед ним тут же плюхнулась винная карта.

\- Читай, выбирай. Видишь, сколько наименований.

Гаррино «Ты издеваешься?» повисло в воздухе открытой просьбой о пощаде. Северус был неумолим.

\- Читай.

\- По-французски? Я тебе не Флёр, чтобы в этой абракадабре разбираться. «Romanée-Conti Grand Cru domaine de la Romanée Conti» - это нормально, да? Я понял только, что там слова повторяются. Так надо? А вот цена рядом по-человечески написана, угу… Семь тысяч за бутылку?! Северус…

Он много чего мог бы ещё сказать, но Северус уже ткнул пальцем куда-то в середину списка и зачитал длинное рыкающее название официанту.

\- Если оно стоит больше тысячи, платить будешь сам, - предупредил Гарри.

И тут же заработал укоряющий взгляд, первый знак накатывающего на Северуса раздражения. Гарри заткнулся моментально.

Фуа-гра с аппетитным вроде бы картофелем в нём, как ни странно, ничего не пробудили. Вот десерты здесь были хороши, тут не поспоришь, но, судя по взглядам, бросаемым Северусом и соседними столиками, Гарри уминал шоколадное суфле суповой ложкой. Или салатной. Или – какие там ещё бывают?

Он мысленно послал всех блюстителей этикета к дементорам, зыркнув исподлобья на соседей, а на Северуса решил внимания не обращать.

Гарри вытерпел бы не только ресторан, но и светский раут в смокингах и бабочках-удавках, конференцию заумных фанатиков алхимии, даже совместный ужин с семьей Малфоев – хотя, слава Мерлину, ни об одном из подобных мероприятий Северус не заикался.

Ради ресторанного кошмара Гарри сменил любимые раздолбанные кроссовки на ботинки, джинсы на брюки с идеальными стрелками, зато… Зато целый вечер только их – его и Северуса, вместе, пусть и прерванный ненадолго лобстерами, гусиной печенью и тушёными чудо-овощами. Но ведь потом –

 

…потом они гуляли по набережной Челси, и Гарри смеялся так громко, что случайные прохожие с опаской их сторонились. Когда речь шла не о составах вредоносных зелий и не о создании заклинаний, Гарри мог слушать его часами. Северус рассказывал удивительные истории, иногда забавные, иногда страшные, но всегда со счастливым концом.

Он один знал, как заставить Гарри смеяться. После войны, после всех смертей – «они не на твоей совести, Пот-… Гарри. Гарри! Гарри… ты ни в чем не виноват» - и убеждал, день за днем, вначале словами, затем – когда чего-то стало не хватать, смертельно не хватать, как воздуха, - прикосновениями и шёпотом ночью, в одной постели. Они не думали, как будут смотреть и как уже смотрели на них.

Они учились жить единым механизмом. Как часы, точь-в-точь. Гарри знал, что шестерёнки должны подходить друг другу в совершенстве, зубчик к зубчику, чтобы вертелись стрелки, и спокойное тиканье убивало мёртвую тишину.

Главное, помнить одну простую вещь.

\- Смотри, Поттер, - сказал ему однажды Северус, показывая на Биг Бен. – Знаешь, как регулируются великие британские куранты?

\- Часовщиком, - ну не магией же, в самом деле.

\- Я спросил не кем, а как.

\- Подкручивают чего-нибудь: рычажки, цепи, типа того.

\- Старыми пенни. Просто горстью монет. Я думал, об этом знает каждый маггловский школьник.

\- Если ты опять намекаешь на мои мозги…

\- Если часы начинают спешить или отставать, механик кладёт или убирает с маятника один пенни. И так постоянно – убирать, затем снова класть, чтобы секунды отмерялись точно.

Гарри запомнил. Один пенни ускоряет часы на ноль целых четыре десятых секунды в сутки. Крохотная монетка управляет махиной в несколько тонн.

 

Ни одного лишнего слова, ни единого лишнего вздоха. Слова-сребреники, которыми Гарри раньше сыпал слишком расточительно, начали расходоваться куда более аккуратно. Сдерживался он с великим трудом, но прогресс был налицо.

\- … Давай никуда не пойдём, посидим сегодня у камина, будем пить чай и говорить о… ну, не знаю, о стихах, например.

\- С тобой – и о стихах?

\- Почитай мне твои любимые, а я буду слушать.

\- И засыпать?

\- У тебя такой голос…

\- Какой?

\- Я люблю тебя. Почитай мне стихи.

Один пенни падает со звоном на маятник. Они не идут встречаться с Кингсли и десятью его помощниками, чтобы обсудить работу Гарри. Потому что на улице дождь, а здесь трещат поленья в камине, Северус читает вполголоса старинные переливчатые строки, и впрямь убаюкивающие Гарри.

\- …Ты уже спишь? Северус. Се-ве-рус.

\- Отлично. Я _уже_ не сплю.

\- Прости. Я только хотел…

\- Я устал.

\- Прости.

\- Еще одно «прости», Поттер, и вылетишь с кровати.

\- Я умею снимать усталость. Можно?

\- Спать. Сон – это единственное, что мне нужно. Двенадцать часов спокойного сна без крутящегося под боком паршивца, который не знает, куда пристроить свой член!

\- Аах!

\- Я мог бы сказать: «Разбирайся с этим сам», и, скорее всего, я так и…

\- Подожди, - поцелуи Гарри попадают то в шею, то в щеку, никак не получается поймать губы яростно вертящего головой Северуса, - я без тебя не могу, больше не смогу, мне нужен ты, если б ты только знал, как ты мне нужен, позволь, просто позволь мне…

Он слышит явственно звон монеты, разгоняющей маятник.

Северус раскидывается на кровати, позволяя Гарри себя оседлать, втираться ноющим членом в живот, вылизывать соски и гладить бедра, впиваться ногтями в нежную горячую кожу.

Он бы орал «люблю!», пока Северус двигается в нём, но монеты отмеряются строго по одной. Иначе механизм разгонится сильнее, чем нужно, и остановиться они не смогут. А быстрый бег рано или поздно приведёт к одному-единственному исходу – к падению.

_Не позволю._

 

Набережная пустынна и холодна, непроглядно тёмное небо прячет звезды. Мосты ослепительными гирляндами протянулись от берега к берегу, отражаясь и дробясь в чёрных волнах.

\- Это самый лучший Новый год, правда, - говорит Гарри и обнимает Северуса.

Куранты начинают провожать последние уходящие секунды старого года. Фейерверки озаряют Темзу там и тут, и Гарри жмурится от ярких вспышек, запрокидывает голову, встречая сыплющиеся снежинки. Они появляются из бездны вверху, оседают на очках и губах, умирая, становятся каплями.

Гарри помнит и то, какие слова заключены в перезвоне колокола.

_Сквозь этот час Господь хранит меня…_

Северус стаскивает с него очки, стёкла которых в россыпи поблескивающих капель, целует закрытые глаза, стирая губами мокрые дорожки.

_…и сила Его не даст никому оступиться._

Гарри ничего не знает о небесных хранителях, но он – он сам – будет стараться из всех сил. Пока что у него неплохо получалось. Задыхающийся, он жмётся к Северусу поближе, сталкивается с ним носами и фыркает, трётся щекой о подставленную широкую ладонь.

 

_Мы не оступимся. Секунда за секундой, день за днем, год за годом, ты слышишь, Северус, я буду выверять точность, перекладывать монеты, уговаривать и умолять._   
_Потому что –_

\- Я…

\- Я знаю, Гарри.

\- Люблю.


End file.
